Jack vs Jacky
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Es Halloween. Jamie y sus amigos se disponen a invocar el espíritu del Halloween, el mismísimo Jack O Lantern. Lo que los niños no esperaban es que en vez de Jack O Lantern invocarían a alguien mucho peor. La malvada Jaqueline, hija del espíritu del Halloween, está dispuesta a sacarles un gran susto. ¿Será que Jack Frost llegará a salvar a sus amigos? ¿Podrá Jack vencer a Jacky?


**Jack vs. Jacky**

Nada mejor que una buena festividad. Los niños se divierten, los adultos festejan, los adolescentes... las dos cosas. ¿Cuál es el día festivo favorito de los niños? por supuesto, la Navidad ¿o no es así?. Hay un gran rival para ese día festivo, el día en que los niños reciben regalos si se portan bien, un día tan feliz y puro tiene un rival. El Halloween.

Solo pregúntale a un niño, o a varios, ¿Qué te gusta más, la Navidad o el Halloween? ¿Qué responderán?

Hablaremos de el Halloween. Una noche oscura donde los niños se disfrazan de monstruos y van a pedir dulces a las casas. Una noche donde se dice que los espíritus malignos, fantasmas, brujas y demás, salen a las calles a asustar a los pequeños. ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso? sea como sea a los niños les gusta.

El espíritu de el Halloween es nada mas y nada menos que Jack O´ Lantern, ese Jack linterna que lleva su linterna a todos lados, en fin. Es conocida por muchos su historia, un hombre que fue malo durante su vida, no pudo entrar al cielo por sus pecados y no pudo entrar al infierno porque el diablo no se lo permitió. Vagó por el mundo siendo una alma en pena, con su lámpara de fuego de el mismo infierno. Es él el que inventó el "Truco o Trato" más usado ahora por los niños como "Dulce o Truco" ya que lo utilizan para pedir dulces.

Jack es el espíritu de el Halloween, él representa el Halloween así como Norte representa la Navidad. Justo en el mundo ya era la noche de el 31 de octubre, Halloween por la noche. Los niños jamás imaginarían lo que se iban a encontrar. Todos creían en Jack O´ Lantern, estaban atentos a que el pudiera aparecer, en especial cierto niño singular llamado Jamie.

Jamie creía en todo eso desde siempre, en especial desde la primavera de ese año (una primavera muy nevada, por cierto) y estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que sea que le pudiera aparecer esa noche, aunque era poco probable. Junto a Jamie se encontraba su hermanita Sophie, rubia, pequeñita, despeinada, ojos muy brillantes, disfrazada de el Hada de los Dientes con un lindo trajecito de plumas. Los demás amigos de Jamie estaban con él, todos con sus diferentes disfraces, era su mismo grupo de amigos de siempre, eran aquellos mismos que habían visto, al igual que él, a los guardianes en aquella ocasión, desde entonces eran inseparables, habían vivido una aventura juntos.

Jamie, con su traje de momia, muy bien elaborado a pesar de ser solo vendas. Llevaba una mochila con diferente cosas, entre ellas una lámpara ¿Quién sabe? tal vez y son de utilidad. Por supuesto, llevaba su calabacita donde echaban los dulces, cada uno de sus amigos tenia una, excepto Sophie, ella tenía una bolsita con un dibujo de una mariposa.

Ese grupo de amigos creía en Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes, Sandman y por supuesto en Jack Frost. Por eso estaban seguros de la existencia de Jack O´Lantern, en realidad, querían verlo, o al menos la mayoría de esos niños, había cierto niño rubio con lentes llamado Monty que no dejaba de temblar a la mención de ese espíritu. Pero ellos no sabían, no sabían nada de lo que les ocurriría esa noche, no importa lo mucho que creyeran en ese tal Jack O´Lantern, eso no les servía de nada si no veían lo que vendría. Alguien mucho peor.

-¿Cuantos dulces se supone que hemos conseguido?- preguntó Claude, uno de los amigos de Jamie, tenia un disfraz de vampiro.

-Tenemos suficiente como para comer por semanas.- mencionó Caleb, hermano gemelo de Claude y, a pesar de ser gemelos, por su ropa y peinado no se parecían en nada, ahora el iba vestido de hombre lobo.

-Si, dulces, dulces, dulces.- canturreó con voz angelical la pequeña Sophie mientras se llevaba un caramelo a la boca.

-Bien, ya tenemos suficientes dulces.- exclamó Jamie con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Listos para proseguir en nuestros planes para esta noche?

-Amm, no lo se, Jamie, ya no estoy tan seguro.- balbuceó el niño rubio con lentes, Monty, mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco.

-Vamos, no seas tan miedoso.- lo animó Pippa, una niña alta y castaña, aunque estaba un poco asustada también.

-Si, Monty, si tienes tanto miedo puedes quedarte.- dijo Claude, uno de los gemelos, sin temor alguno-. Nosotros iremos a esa mansión abandonada y veremos a Jack O´Lantern.

-Lo malo es que tu no le verás.- se burló Caleb, el otro gemelo.

-Vamos, chicos, tampoco creo que dé mucho miedo.- dijo Jamie escéptico-. Quien sabe, tal vez sea agradable.

-Si, claro que va a ser agradable el espíritu de el Halloween, la noche más aterradora de el año.- contestó sarcásticamente Cupcake, una niña muy atemorizante cuyo disfraz de princesa chocaba mucho con su personalidad.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo conozcamos.- siguió Jamie-. Pero debo dejar primero a mi hermana en casa, aun es muy pequeña para algo así.

-Si, tal vez se nos pierda o algo.- secundó Caleb.

Pues un día, de la nada, a Jamie se le ocurrió que podrían conocer a Jack O´ Lantern, cosa que a sus amigos les pareció muy emocionante, solo había que esperar a que fuera Halloween. El plan era simple, ir a la casa abandonada de el pueblo e invocar al espíritu de el Halloween, con suerte lo lograrían.

Pero antes Jamie tenía que dejar a Sophie en casa. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Jamie la dejó en la entrada.

-Ve a dentro, mamá está esperando. No te comas todos los dulces ¿si?- dijo mientras se despedía de su hermanita.

-Ja, ja, ja.- la pequeña solo se rió.

-Ah... bien, nos vemos más tarde.- dijo esto y se fue con sus amigos, dejando a su hermanita en la entrada de la casa.

¿Pero creen que Sophie obedecerá a su hermano? Por favor, claro que no. Tan pronto ellos se fueron, la pequeña comenzó a seguirlos a distancia.

Aun había niños pidiendo dulces en las calles, tampoco era tan tarde, aun no eran ni las diez de la noche. El grupo de amigos caminó hasta una calle casi desierta en donde, a una esquina, se encontraba una enorme mansión, que a la luz de la luna parecía resplandecer aterradoramente. La luna era inmensa y brillante, el cielo era despejado y ese lugar siniestro estaba tan sumergido en la penumbra.

-Bien, llego la hora.- dijo Claude con voz tranquila mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el jardín de la casa.

-Eh... si, claro.- murmuró Jamie, que ya no parecía tan convencido, incluso un niño cómo él se vio atemorizado.

-Acabemos con esto.- respondió Cupcake mostrándose ruda ante la situación, no se detuvo a pensar y siguió a Claude por el jardín, después de ella él siguiente en avanzar fue Caleb, él hermano de Claude.

-Vamos, no pasa nada, chicos.- dijo Jamie, intentando quitarse el temor y animando a sus amigos, Monty y Pippa, que no eran especialmente valientes en ese momento. Jamie comenzó a seguir a sus demás amigos.

-Hay, no, ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto?- dijo Monty, el niño rubio, mientras temblaba, ya le había entrado el pánico.

-Ya estamos aquí, vamos.- dijo la niña, Pippa, mientras avanzaba de mala gana. Monty tuvo que seguirla porque la idea de quedarse solo en ese lugar no era de lo más motivadora.

Los niños caminaron, uno detrás de él otro, por ese extenso jardín sin flores, ese jardín oscuro y con hierva demasiado crecida. "Haber si no nos pica algún animal" pensó Pippa. Se acercaron a la casa, era de madera y se veía antigua, subieron un par de escalones hasta la puerta y se quedaron así contemplándola por unos segundos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién va primero?- dijo Caleb mientras comenzaba a tener dudas.

-Propongo a Jamie para hacerlo.- respondió Claude a su hermano. Si, a Claude finalmente le estaba entrando el temor.

-Hazlo Jamie.- lo animó, tímida, la niña más alta.

Jamie obedeció a Pippa y comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta, pero no se podía abrir. Después de varios intentos, al final, Cupcake lo apartó hacia un lado y con un par de golpes logró derribar la puerta, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

La casa olía a polvo y no se veía realmente nada. Jamie sacó rápidamente la linterna de su mochila, la encendió. Finalmente pudieron ver lo que había dentro de esa enorme mansión, no era la gran cosa, había uno que otro mueble pero fuera de eso no había más que polvo y paredes de madera. Los niños entraron sigilosamente y se sentaron en medio de la sala. Jamie se dispuso a sacar un espejo.

Tal vez era una idea un tanto infantil, pero era lo único que sabían de invocaciones a espíritus según la televisión que han visto. Los seis chicos se sentaron alrededor de ese espejo que Jamie había tomado prestado de su mamá, se tomaron de las manos y se dispusieron a invocarlo. Con suerte resultaría. Solo había que decir su nombre tres veces frente a un espejo.

-Jack O´ Lantern.- dijeron todos a la vez, algunos con voz temblorosa, otros solo con un poco de nerviosismo-. Jack O´ Lantern.- repitieron, el ambiente se puso más tenso y ellos sintieron realmente miedo, ya no sabían si continuar, pero agarraron valor de donde sea, respiraron profundamente y se dispusieron a repetir aquel nombre una vez más-. Jack O´ Lantern...

Solo esa linterna iluminaba sus inocentes rostros, el resto era oscuro, un ligero viento se filtró por una de las ventanas y un pequeño grillo comenzó a cantar en una esquina. Nada. Nada más que calma.

-Pero que timo.- dijo Claude con aburrimiento-. No ha pasado nada.

¡Y la ventana se abrió, dejando entrar una corriente de aire que hacía un ruido ensordecedor! ¡la linterna de Jamie se apagó dejando a los niños en una oscuridad casi total!, los gritos de los niños llenaron la habitación mientras corrían de un lado a otro intentando esconderse de quien sabe que. Unas risas maquiavélicas provinieron de las paredes más lejanas, un murmullo tranquilo y malvado retumbaba en sus oídos. ¡Unas velas en las paredes se encendieron dándole un aire sombrío a aquel lugar!, al menos ahora podían ver.

-¡Eh, chicos!- gritó Jamie calmándose-. ¡Manténganse juntos!

Los niños que habían intentado escapar en la oscuridad, corrieron hasta Jamie y se apegaron a él, de nada servía, él estaba igual de asustado. Unos pasos lentos pero firmes se escucharon alrededor de ese grupo, pudieron sentir un aliento extra que no era de ningún niño de ahí.

-¡Wua, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- esas risas aterradoras parecían provenir del viento mismo, viento que volvió a apagar las luces de las velas.

Jamie logró encender su lámpara, se aseguró que todos estuvieran a salvo, si, sus amigos se encontraban junto a él. No escuchaban nada más que pasos y pasos y pasos... oh, se detuvo.

-¡Ah! ¡auxilio!- el cabello de Pippa pareció ser jalado por alguien que no estaba ahí, era arrastrada. Sus amigos la sostuvieron de las piernas y la niña solo gritaba-. ¡No, me duele!- el espíritu la soltó y fue a su siguiente victima.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Caleb al ser empujado al suelo.

-¡Ah!- Cupcake también recibió un golpe.

-¡Oh, ¿pero que?!- a Jamie le fue diferente, fue elevado algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, para después ser soltado y golpearse un poco.

-Am, chicos... ¿Qué es eso?- Monty señaló hacia algo muy peculiar que flotaba en el aire.

¿Una luz? no, una llama. Un pedacito de fuego flotando inexplicablemente en el aire ¿cómo era eso posible?, era una luz que iluminaba la oscuridad, aunque sea un poco. Una llama pequeña y precisa.

-¿Jack O´ Lantern?- preguntó Jamie, acercándose unos pasos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja , ja!- las risas se hicieron más desquiciadas y fuertes que antes mientras la llama parecía bailar de un lado a otro-. Ven aquí...-. susurró en una voz gélida pero atrayente.

Y el más débil del grupo fue el atrapado. Ese niño rubio de lentes pareció hipnotizado, se acercó a la llama poco a poco sin poder detenerse mientras que del viento sonaban pequeñas risillas de satisfacción.

-¡Monty, no lo hagas!- rogó Pippa, pero el niño no se detuvo.

Sus amigos lo llamaban pero el no hacia caso. La llama que flotaba se hizo más grande. ¡Llamas de fuego enormes fueron lanzadas hacia el niño!, los demás gritaban que se alejara. Cuando el niño volvió en si ya era tarde, el fuego venia por el para calcinarlo, ya no tenía salvación.

Una ventisca helada llegó de la nada. El salvaje fuego fue detenido al instante, sacando chispas que se vieron apagadas al tocar los copos de nieve que caían lentamente al suelo. Monty pudo verlo frente a él, como llegó tan rápido como el viento y tan inesperado como una tormenta de nieve. Cuando el vapor provocado por el fuego apagado por la nieve desapareció, los demás niños pudieron ver al salvador de sus amigo. Era nada menos que...

-¡Jack Frost!- exclamó Monty con la boca muy abierta al verlo.

-¡Estas aquí!- gritó Jamie con emoción al verlo-. ¡Y... y salvaste a Monty!

-Niños... ¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó sin mirarlos, con seriedad.

-Un poco golpeados pero estamos bien.- dijo al entender que el peligro aun no pasaba-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca?

-El ser más malvado del Halloween, una criatura temible hasta por los espíritus, O´ Lantern- contestó Jack Frost, aun sin mover la vista de enfrente.

-Pero... pero, nosotros creemos en él.- Jamie no lo comprendió-. ¿Por que no podemos ver a Jack O´ Lantern?

-Por que él no es Jack O´ Lantern.

Los niños no lo veían pero tras los ojos de Frost estaba muy presente. Ese espíritu era de piel blanca y ojos sádicos, cabello fino, negro y largo, con un vestido y botas negras, un chal purpura y unos pequeños moños con una calaverita en el centro adornándole el cuello del vestido y ambas botas. Ella daba pequeñas risitas agudas y aterradoras al ver al chico de hielo que había aparecido frente a ella.

-Ella es Jaqueline O´ Lantern.

-Un gusto verte, mi querido Jack Frost.- sonrió macabramente y habló con una voz aguda y temible-. Dicen que te has convertido en Guardían... ¿eso significa que ya no jugaras más conmigo? ¡Aja, ja, ja, ja!- esta chica, a pesar de ser muy hermosa, tenía la voz más chillona y horrible, casi cómo la de una bruja.

-Claro que jugaré contigo cuando quieras, Jacky, siempre y cuando no molestes a los niños.- dijo sonriéndole ligeramente pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Oh, Jack.- se acercó a él con velocidad y gracia-. Tu siempre preocupándote por los niños. Es algo de ti que nunca pude entender.- se acercó peligrosamente a su rostró y le dedicó una de sus muy aterradoras sonrisas-. ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

-Digamos... que la Luna me lo dijo.- contestó, sonriéndole irónicamente. Jacky solo echó un vistazo a la ventana abierta, hacia el cielo oscuro y hacia la Luna, puso mala cara y rodó los ojos.

-Amm ¿Estas hablando con una niña, Jack?- preguntó Jamie, que no podía ver a Jaqueline.

-Si.- contestó Jack, sonriéndole, ya que después de todo le agradaba verlo-. Pero para nada es una niña, es un ser despreciable. Es Jacky O´Lantern, hija del mismísimo Jack O´Lantern.

-¿Es hija del espíritu del Halloween?- preguntó Claude, que e pareció extraño ese asunto.

-¿Los espíritus pueden tener hijos?- preguntó Caleb, que aun no lo comprendía del todo.

-Es una historia familiar muy complicada.- dijo Jacky con aburrimiento.

-Entonces cuéntanosla.- dijo Jamie, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Jacky.

-Vaya, si es realmente hermosa.- mencionó Claude-. Pero su mirada me da miedo.

-¡Esperen un segundo!- gritó la chica-. ¡¿Ustedes pueden verme?!

-Es raro la primera vez que un niño te ve ¿no es así?- le dijo Jack, sonriendo un poco-. Estos niños creen en cualquier cosa.

-¿Eso fue una ofensa?- dijo Jamie un poco molesto, Jack solo le sacudió el cabello.

-Pueden escucharme...- Jacky no se lo creía, se acercó a Monty y le tocó la cara, aunque el niño casi se orina del susto-. Puedo tocarlos... ustedes... ¿creen en mi?

-Claro, no teníamos idea de que Jack O´Lantern tuviera una hija.- habló Jamie, sonriéndole a la chica-. Pero ahora que Jack nos lo dijo creemos en ti.

-Nadie había creído en mi jamás.- Jacky se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando creérselo-. Nadie nunca pensó que Jack O´Lantern tuvo una hija, nadie sabe de mi existencia, por eso nadie creía en mi.

-¿No estas feliz?- dijo Jack intentando ser amable, ya que él más que nadie sabe lo que se siente que nadie te vea.

-¿Bromeas, Jack?- habló con su aguda voz mientras sonreía más y más, mostrando sus colmillos-. ¡Ahora que niños creen en mi soy incluso más poderosa!- desapareció velozmente, dejando un circulo de fuego alrededor de los niños y de Jack.

-¡Chicos, no se separen! ¡quédense junto a mi!- les ordenó el chico a los niños, estos obedecieron y se acercaron a él mientras eran rodeados por un muro de fuego.

-¡Jack!- lo llamó Jamie-. Si apenas podemos verla ¿por que hace un rato podía jalarnos y empujarnos?

-También escuchamos su risa.- dijo Pippa.

-Eso no podías hacerlo tu cuando no creíamos en ti ¿cierto?- preguntó Jamie, que no entendía nada.

-No, yo no podía.- contestó con seriedad mientras intentaba apagar las llamas con su nieve-. De echo ningún otro espíritu puede si no creen en él, Jaqueline es la única excepción, pero incluso ella necesita utilizar mucho poder para hacer algo así.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿por que solo ella?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque ella... no es del todo un espíritu.

-¡¿Que?!- preguntaron todos los niños, queriendo saber.

-Ella es mitad espíritu, su madre era una humana.

-¡¿Que?!- eso los sorprendió mucho.

-Si, muy bien, Jack, tu cuéntales mi vida, no hay problema.- habló Jacky con sarcasmo.

Ellos miraron hacia arriba y ahí estaba Jacky, flotando en el aire, muy cerca del techo, con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro y una linterna en forma de calabaza en la mano izquierda. Después puso una muy fingida cara de tristeza y vio directamente a Jack.

-Oh viejo amigo, desde que te volviste guardián te has vuelto muy presumido y creído.- habló con un tono de voz muy dramáticamente triste-. Ya ni siquiera sales a pasear conmigo cómo en los viejos tiempos, ya sabes, cuando éramos iguales.- dijo esto ultimo con desprecio, dejando en claro que se sentía ofendida.

-Tu y yo nunca fuimos iguales, Jacky.- le explicó Jack, ya cansado de esa situación-. Si me identifiqué mucho contigo por eso de que nadie creía en nosotros... pero nuestra amistad se rompió hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que me convirtiera en guardia. Nuestra amistad se rompió cuando me di cuenta de que a ti no te importan los niños.

-¡¿Por que a mi iban a importarme los ridículos mortales?!- gritó salvajemente, asustando a algunos de los niños-. ¡Yo solo quiero divertirme asustándolos! ¡no me importa si creen en mi o no, lo único que me importa es matarlos del susto!

-¡¿Ya puedes por favor apagar estas llamas?! ¡me estoy asando!- se quejó, Jacky chasqueó los dedos y las llamas al rededor de los niños se apagaron-. ¿Por que estas aquí?

-¡Esos mocosos llamaron a mi padre!- los señaló con el dedo-. ¡No pueden osar a llamar a mi padre! ¡no deben molestarlo!

-No seas ridícula, Jacky. Cientos de personas intentan invocar a tu padre esta noche.- dijo, burlándose un poco de ella, se dio cuenta de que era por algo más-. ¿Por que justamente a estos niños? ¿no me digas que es porque estás celosa de que sean amigos míos?

-¡No porque sean tus amigos!- gritó, literalmente envuelta en llamas-. ¡Es porque ellos fueron los primeros en creer en ti! ¡porque por ellos eres un guardián! ¡porque por ellos eres mejor que **yo**! ¡no puedo soportar eso!

-¡Jaqueline, apágate! ¡quemarás la casa!- dijo, mientras el fuego de Jacky se iba apagando simultáneamente.

-Pero no importa ¿sabes?, no me importa ser la única solitaria aquí, no mientras pueda asustar a los niños.

Entonces, Jacky apareció al lado de ella una niña, una niña atada y llorosa, una pequeña rubia y despeinada con un lindo disfraz de hada. ¡Era la hermanita de Jamie! ¡la había capturado!

-¿Asustado ahora, Jack?- se burló la malvada chica con su enorme sonrisa macabra.

-¡Sophie!- exclamaron todos al ver a la pequeña capturada por la malvada Jacky.

-¡Pero le dije que se fuera a casa!- dijo Jamie.

-¡¿Y realmente creíste que te iba a obedecer?!- lo regañó Jack.

-¡Esto es solo un juego para mi, Jack Frost! ¡ja, ja, ja!- rió sádicamente-. ¡No me importa quien salga lastimado! ¡solo quiero verlos temblar de terror y hacer que crean en mi fue tu más grande error! ¡ahora puedo hacerles lo que me plazca! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Suelta a Sophie!- amenazó Jack que ahora estaba realmente enojado.

-¡La saltaré! ¡una vez que luches contra mi!- gritó triunfante, solo para estallar en risas de nuevo.

-... ¿Que?

-¡Lo que oíste, Frost! ¡Lucha contra mi!- soltó su linterna y de ambas manos sacó fuego y miró a Jack en forma desafiante.

-¡Tu estas loca! ¡solo suéltala ya!- lanzó una ventisca helada que logró rozar a Jacky, casi congelándole el cabello.

-¡Así me gusta, Frost! ¡lucha!- amarró a Sophie colgando de tal forma que debajo de ella había un mar de fuego y la soga con la que la pequeña se sostenía estaba a punto de romperse intencionalmente-. ¡Tienes poco tiempo o la vida de la niña se perderá! ¡debes vencerme!

-¡Eres una psicópata!- voló hasta ella y la empujó contra el muro, ella sonrió enormemente, sacó fuego de sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe a Jack en la cara-. ¡Au! ¡no utilices tu fuego!

-¡¿Acaso tienes miedo a mi fuego infernal?!- se burló. Levantó la mano, formó una bola de fuego y se lo lanzó a Jack en la cara, este lo bloqueó con un muro de hielo-. ¡¿Realmente crees que puedes vencer?!

-¡Debo proteger a estos niños! ¡eso es lo que creo!- le lanzó un par de bolas de nieve, que ella bloqueó con fuego.

-Recuerda que tienes tiempo, Jack.- sonrió y señaló a la pequeña que estaba a punto de caer-. Tic, toc.

-¡Sophie!

-¡No te distraigas!- Jacky le dio una patada, sacándolo por la ventana que se destrozó, saliendo él afuera y ella siguiéndolo para volver a atacarlo. Jacky sacó su linterna en forma de calabaza, la encendió en llamas infernales, sonrió malignamente y la lanzó hacia Jack mientras el ruido de una fuerte risa se escuchaba.

-Oh no.- Jack esquivó el ataque por poco pero cuando se dio cuenta, esa calabaza envuelta en llamas regresó a atacarlo nuevamente, esta vez el no tuvo tanta suerte, fue golpeado y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡gané! ¡gané!- gritó triunfante la enloquecida chica mientras se acercaba a su contrincante-. ¡Te eliminaré, Jack! ¡te eliminaré así cómo eliminé a mi madre!- formó fuego en su mano derecha, dispuesta a acabarlo.

Pero Jack aun podía luchar. Se levantó y formó una ventisca helada alrededor de Jacky, esta no podía ver nada más que hielo y nieve a su alrededor, por el frio su fuego se apagó. Ella fue empujada hacia delante, no podía ver nada, entonces escuchó cómo Jack se acercaba para contraatacar y ella prendió fuego en todo su cuerpo y atacó hacia adelante, empujando a Jack y dándole unos fuertes golpes en la cara.

-¡Quítate de encima, Jaqueline!- la lanzó a un lado y con su bastón la congeló completamente. Ella gruñó por debajo de el hielo mientras comenzaba a calentarse para derretir el hielo que la aprisionaba.

-¡Jack!- gritó Jamie desde la ventana-. ¡Rápido! ¡Sophie!

Jack no tenía mucho tiempo, Jacky estaba a punto de liberase. Volvió a entrar a la casa y efectivamente, Sophie estaba a punto de caer al fuego. Jack se lanzó, atrapándola en el ultimo momento, antes de que cayera.

-Waaaaa.- lloraba la pequeña niña mientras Jack la desataba.

-Descuida, Sophie, ya estas a salvo.- intentó consolarla-. Mírame, ¿me recuerdas?, soy yo, Jack. Todo está bien.

-Je, je.- la niñita rió al ver que estaba a salvo y al reconocer a su salvador.

-Oh, Sophie, te dije que te fueras a la casa con mamá.- la regañó su hermano mayor.

-Sabía que nos iba a dar problemas.- mencionó Caleb.

-Niños, tienen que salir de aquí, Jacky se liberará muy pronto.- les dijo.

-¿Tan peligrosa es?- preguntó Jamie.

-No tanto cómo su padre pero si más malvada.- les explicó-. Ahora salgan.

Los niños salieron por la parte trasera de la casa pero no se alejaron mucho, en realidad querían ver cómo continuaba la batalla. Jack salió al patio delantero y confirmó que Jacky ya no estaba congelada, volvió a entrar a esa mansión y la buscó con la mirada. Unas risas malignas se escucharon de entre las paredes.

-¡Se que estas ahí, Jacky!

Y de la nada un tornado de fuego comenzó en la casa y fue directo a Jack que quedó desconcertado al verlo. Inevitablemente ese poderoso ataque lo envolvió y junto a el arrasó con la casa, quemándola.

-Wow.- dijeron los niños con la boca abierta mientras miraban a una distancia segura el fuego provenir de la casa.

Jack formó hielo alrededor de ese tornado de fuego, congelándolo por completo. Voló hasta arriba, hacia el cielo oscuro y rápidamente pudo verla, con su mirada psicópata y su cabello largo y negro agitándose con el viento. Ella sonrió enormemente mientras jugaba con su linterna, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó, ya cansado de ese ridículo capricho de la chica.

-¡Tu me congelaste primero! ¡es normal que yo te quemará a ti!- gritó, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Que estas...?- Jack se miró y se dio cuenta de que parte de su ropa estaba quemada-. ¡Oh, Jacky! ¡era mi suéter favorito!

-¡Ahora tienes una razón para acabar conmigo!- gritó, conteniendo una macabra risa-, ¡Vamos, pelea!

-¡Esta me las pagarás, O´Lantern!- formó bolas de nieve y las lanzó a su contrincante, ella las esquivo con tremenda facilidad, haciendo que Jack se enfadara-. Muy bien, acabemos con esto.

Los niños desde abajo observaron la batalla que se formaba en el cielo. Eran ventiscas heladas chocando contra mares de fuego seguidas por explosiones muy brillantes mientras el aire cambia de muy frio a muy caliente simultáneamente. Ellos estaban impresionados y desearon haber tenido una cámara para grabar.

-¿Cuando tiempo crees que dure la pelea?- preguntó Monty ya con algo de sueño.

-No se, tal vez unos minutos más.- respondió Jamie.

-¿Crees que haiga algo entre ellos?, digo, harían buena pareja.- comentó Pippa.

-No digas tonterías.- contestó Jamie algo extrañado mientras otra explosión se veía en el cielo.

-Será cosa de preguntarles cuando bajen aquí.- concluyó Claude.

En la pelea, Jack atacaba atacó a Jacky con una ventisca helada que ella desapareció con su enorme fuego. Jacky se acercó a Jack pero él la detuvo, chocando ambos pares de manos. Jack miró a Jacky con ira.

-Ya basta, Jaqueline, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡desde que te hiciste guardián eres más importante que yo y eso no me gusta!- gritó totalmente enojada, concentrando su fuego en las manos.

-¡Esto no se trata de ser importante o no! ¡se trata de proteger a los niños y ahora tengo que protegerlos de ti!- le explicó, realmente estaba muy molesto con ella.

-¡Ya te dije que no me importan los mortales!- le dio una bofetada a Jack, este perdió el equilibrio por un momento y comenzó a caer al suelo, pero Jacky le dio una patada en las costillas, lanzándolo otra vez al aire-. ¡Mi madre era mortal! ¡no podía soportar tener una hija mitad espíritu! ¡por eso me odiaba y yo también la odio!

-¡Basta ya, Jacky!- justo cuando Jacky estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, Jack la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hacia el suelo con demasiada fuerza y ella se precipitó hasta caer en la Tierra, si no fuera porque Jack había dejado nieve en el suelo ella hubiera quedado muy lastimada-. Esta bien, tu eres mitad espíritu.- le intentó hablar calmadamente, acercándose a ella que apenas intentaba levantarse-. Pero también eres mitad humana. No se que se siente ser eso pero no tienes que odiar a todos por serlo, tampoco busques estar sola, créeme, se que sabes lo que tuve que soportar cuando nadie me veía.

-¡Pero a mi no me importa si me ven o no! ¡yo soy un espíritu del Halloween, yo quiero aterrar a los niños!- dijo mientras se levantaba de la nieve y la derretía con el calor de sus llamas.

-¡Aterrarlos no es lo mismo que hacerles daño!

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiera!

-Le das mala reputación a tu padre.- Jack sonrió al ver que Jacky cambió su expresión-. Sería una lastima que se enterara lo que estas haciendo cuando lo invocan a él.

-Espera... ¿me estas amenazando con acusarme con mi papá?- preguntó algo extrañada.

-Si.- sonrió, le había dado en su punto débil.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio, Frost!- gritó con una expresión de horror ya que su padre es más peligroso que ella y lo que menos quería es que la regañara o la castigara, le iba a ir muy mal si su padre se enteraba.

-Si, ¿y tomar a una niña pequeña de rehén no es jugar sucio?- dijo sarcásticamente, Jacky se enojó, la había atrapado-. Podría ir con Norte, él sabe donde está tu papá y podría decirle lo que estás haciendo.

-¡No, no!- gritó Jacky desesperada, después volvió a pararse firme, un poco avergonzada por haber gritado así, puso cara seria y dijo-. ¡Ganaste está vez, Jack Frost! ¡pero algún día me las pagarás!

En ese momento, Jamie junto a su hermana y sus amigos se acercaron a donde Jack y Jacky estaban.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto? ¿se estaban enrollando ahí arriba o que?- preguntó Claude.

-¡No!- contestaron Jack y Jacky totalmente desconcertados.

-¿Acaso ustedes eran novios?- preguntó Caleb.

-¡Que no!- volvieron a contestar los dos, ahora molestos. Sophie, Pippa y Cupcake rieron con esto.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a los niños de hoy en día?! ¡son unos pervertidos!- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos-. Tienen suerte que esta noche no voy a destruirlos.

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó Monty que aun le aterrorizaba esa chica.

-Claro, niño.- ella se acercó al pobre niño rubio que no paraba de temblar-. Planeo volver aquí en el siguiente Halloween-. volteó a ver a Jack, le sonrió macabramente-. ¡Estate preparado!

-Siempre lo mismo contigo.- contestó Jack.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte y perderás!- voló hacia arriba y le dedicó una sonrisa aterradora a los niños-. Nos vemos, pequeños creyentes.

-¡Para el próximo Halloween me encargaré que más niños sepan de tu existencia!- le dijo Jamie, antes de que la chica se fuera-.¡Me encargaré de que todos sepan de que Jack O´Lantern tiene una hija!- le sonrió sinceramente-. Así más personas podrán verte.

Jacky quedó sorprendida por lo que ese niño decía, aunque a ella no le importaba del todo si los niños la veían o no, Jamie quería hacer eso por ella, pesar del susto que le causó a él ya sus amigos. Le sonrió imperceptiblemente y se fue volando, desapareciendo en la noche mientras que en el viento se escuchaba una risa sombría y macabra.

-Hasta el próximo Halloween.- se escuchó.

-¿Y bien niños? ¿Quién quiere un Halloween nevado?- los animó Jack, ellos se pusieron realmente felices mientras Jack llenaba el patio de esa casa abandonada con nieve.

-¿Tus amigos son así?- preguntó Jamie, acercándose a Jack-. ¿Tus viejos amigos, de cuando nadie podía verte?

-Tampoco tenía muchos amigos, Jamie.- contestó el chico de cabello blanco, con gesto pensativo-. Pero Jacky es diferente, guarda mucho odio. Nadie puede entenderla porque es muy poco común alguien cómo ella, era rechazada por espíritus y humanos, se quedó sola. Supongo que dejar de ser mi amiga le afectó, pero yo no podía ser amigo de alguien que intenta dañar a los niños.

-¿Volverías a ser amigo de ella?- lo miró inocentemente.

-Quizá... si ella cambia su actitud.- le sonrió a Jamie-. No puede odiar a todos por el daño que le hicieron y tampoco puede quedarse sola. Quizá si se parece un poco a mi.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Me alegra volver a verte.- dijo, lanzándole una bola de nieve-. ¡¿Quien quiere dulces?!- exclamó para que los otros niños lo escucharan.

-¡Dulces, dulces!- gritó emocionada la pequeña Sophie, corrió hasta Jack y este la cargó.

-¡Aun sigue siendo Halloween! ¡busquemos más dulces!- los animó, los niños gritaron emocionados.

Halloween, una noche oscura donde los niños se disfrazan de monstruos y van a pedir dulces a las casas. Una noche donde se dice que los espíritus malignos, fantasmas, brujas y demás, salen a las calles a asustar a los pequeños. ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso? no lo se, y tal vez nunca sepa realmente. Pero si algo que logra hacer tan felices a los niños no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? Quizá todo tiene un lado bueno, quizá incluso algo que vemos cómo lo más oscuro puede ser solo algo incomprendido.

Si la hija de Jack O´ Lantern es tan malvada se debe a que nadie la comprendió, el daño que le causaron no se puede borrar pero el daño que ella misma se impone al odiar a los demás es un error que solo ella debe remediar. Solo alguien incomprendida. Quizá Jack Frost fue incomprendido por un tiempo, por eso en el fondo de él solo había un abismo de oscuridad y soledad.

Mientras intento comprender el Halloween, seguiré buscando dulces.

**Fin**

* * *

_ohh vaya, crei que no lo terminaría hoy D:_

_planee este fic hace meses y lo terminé a ultima hora ¡vaya!_

_¡aparte estoy muy cansada por que hoy en la escuela ayudé a hacer un altar de muertos! ¡que soy de Mexico! xD_

_Pero cómo sea estoy feliz con este fic, quizá algún dia escriba otro donde salga Jack, aunque no necesariamente esté relacionado con este fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado, no es mucho pero está bien, creo. Jacky fue un personaje que inventé un día, no recuerdo exactamente cómo.  
Si gustan pueden pasar a mi perfil, tal vez tenga un fic que les interese :D_

_Cómo sea, feliz Halloween, chicos, feliz final de octubre y comienzo de noviembre._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
